


Defector

by Seagoatink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: Before he had time to take in the situation, Krelit was tossed across the bridge like a child’s plaything by Mergo. “Nix, take the controls. Youwillfire on my mark No sooner,” said the commander. “And no later.”





	Defector

Everything happened in a blur that swirled away with all the questions that could have been asked. Instead, Mergo stood in front of the viewing screen bewildered. Zarkon himself promoted her to Commander just like that. She knew it was in part due to the reports of herself and her crew, most of which were wildly unaware of what really happened.

One of the druids escorted her away from Zarkon’s ship and back onto her vessel. It was really hers now, not the now-deceased Commander Haevis’ ship. Her ship. She stepped on board and nodded to the druid before turning and leaving to her post on the bridge.

Her mind was still spinning from the drugs in her system. Haggar and her druids, likely including her escort, had replaced her spine after Mergo made the yellow paladin shoot her through the stomach. The pain was excruciating, but it was worth it to save the green paladin from capture. What she had not expected was a jump in rank and a new spine from the druids. Though she supposed she could not blame them, since no one else knew how or why she was injured.

The Blade of Marmora would be upset. Her situation was now more tense than before and she knew it. When she was a lieutenant, she could leave the bridge or access a panel without suspicion. But as Commander, every order was hers, not issued by someone else. The blame could only fall on her if she failed Zarkon again.

“Krelit, return us to sector XC-713,” Mergo said as she entered the bridge.

“Sir, our station is in the opposite direction,” Krelit responded firmly.

Mergo slowly turned from her control console to her new underling. “I have my orders. You have yours. Sector XC-713, Krelit,” she snapped back at him. The hint of her fangs gleamed in the glow of her console. She threatened a full on snarl at his insubordination.

The ship departed and a complacent grin fell on Mergo’s face. She knew that her place of power would not last long, but at least she could enjoy it while it lasted. Until her final moment as a Galra commander, Mergo was sure to follow Zarkon’s orders to a T. Mergo returned to her control panel to monitor any possible future situation.

When her final hours as Commander came, Mergo knew. “Sir, the Castle of Lions is in view,” Krelit informed her, as though she could not see the castle ship flying nearby through the window.

“Prepare to fire ion cannons. Set out support ships to flank,” ordered Mergo, her expression unchanging. She would either die in this encounter or Haggar would turn her into the next Robeast for betraying the Empire. “Nix, contact Zarkon, inform him we are engaging in combat.”

“Yessir,” answered her more complacent and eager to please underling.

Mergo inhaled deeply, doing her best to keep calm in such a dire situation. It was incredibly unlikely that the green or yellow lion would recognize her ship. She prayed to whatever being controlled fate, that one of them would recognize her if she were taken hostage.

“We have the clear to engage Voltron forces, Sir,” Nix finally reported.

“Ready to fire ion cannons,” Krelit added.

“Lock on target and hold fire.”

Krelit turned from the cannon controls to stare at his commanding officer. “Sir, with all due respect-”

“Lock on target and hold fire, I will not repeat myself again, Lieutenant,” Mergo responded sharply, not taking her eyes off of the viewing port. She was waiting to see the lions exit their bays.

Most knew she had a short temper once tested. All of her crew save for Krelit seemed to be weary of her because of it. Krelit on the other hand, had little patience and even less care for his Commander. He knew she was Sendak’s daughter, and after he fell in battle trying to take the Castle of Lions, Krelit had little faith in Mergo.

“Preparing to fire,” Krelit said, now powering up the ion cannon, despite Mergo’s very clear instructions not to do so.

Before he had time to take in the situation, Krelit was tossed across the bridge like a child’s plaything by Mergo. “Nix, take the controls. You will fire on my mark No sooner,” said the commander. “And no later.”

Nix scurried over to the cannon’s station. Terrified of what would happen if he were on the commander’s bad side he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Ion cannon locked on target and holding fire, Commander,” they replied, effectively holding back their nerves.

Mergo crossed the bridge to Krelit’s crumpled up form. His body crushed the communications module before landing on the metal flooring. “Cross me again, Lieutenant, and I will destroy you.” She placed her boot firmly at the core of his chest piece and pressed down. “Do you understand me?”

“Yessir,” Krelit responded through gritted teeth.

“Good,” said Mergo, before kicking him across the room one last time. “Nix, fire on the Castle. Mark!” She shouted, seeing the lions emerge. A fat beam of purple light left the cannon and the ship shook. “Prepare to fire again on my mark, Nix.” Due to her run in with Krelit, the small fighters sent out to flank were now sitting ducks, not that she cared. “Mark!” She shouted as the lions formed Voltron.

Mergo knew the ship would not make it out of the scrimmage, but she wanted it to look like she tried and fought hard. Her ties to the Blade of Marmora were everywhere. The last thing she wanted to incite was a full on man-hunt for her brothers still hiding in Galra lines.

“Ready again!” Shouted the commander before hastily leaving the bridge. She ran for a fighter like her life depended on it. When Mergo thought on it, she realized her life really was at stake. The feeling was so familiar to her that she hardly recognized it as something that caused panic and fear.

She made it out just in time to watch her very first, and likely last, battle ship blow up in space. In the explosion, several drone-piloted fighters lit up as well.


End file.
